


【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】那些你十岁时就该明白的事

by SoulNebula



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNebula/pseuds/SoulNebula
Summary: 市长带养子现身活动现场，引起轰动。
Relationships: Nygmobblepot - Relationship, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, 谜鹅
Kudos: 11





	【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】那些你十岁时就该明白的事

壁钟敲了整八下，Edward才醒过来，花了一分钟时间才回忆起发生了什么事。

半小时之前，他像往常一样准时踏进市长办公室，准备核对今天的日程。Oswald尚在宅邸，为即将出席的活动试穿新定制的礼服。按照计划，今天他们要参观一所学校，见几个重要人物，开个无关痛痒但必须做足样子的会议，应付一下教育部的人，在拨款问题上相互扯皮。一直到下午四点，Oswald的日程都是满的，但他特意关照Edward把晚上的时间空出来，他有私人安排。

而直到昨天Edward才得知Oswald所谓的私人安排是邀请自己一道共进晚餐。

他一边考虑着晚上该挑瓶什么样的酒，一边独自走向办公桌，接着他注意到桌上放着一个陌生的包裹。

最常见的白色盒子，没有邮戳，没有地址，没有署名，只有一张卡片写着：致市长。

他谨慎地审视着这个盒子，看不出异样，又把耳朵贴近，听了几秒钟，清晰的滴答声令他的心脏骤然紧缩。

“哦，不妙。”

盒子爆炸了。

Edward平躺在地板上，直勾勾地盯着房顶的枝形吊灯，天花板显得又高又远。他转动脑袋，看到办公桌就在几步远的位置，那桌子现在看起来出奇地大，他揉了揉眼睛，发现眼镜不翼而飞，视线却清晰得不可思议，这是怎么回事？

爆炸也许产生了某种神经性毒气，吸入过多会使人产生幻觉，Edward对幻觉并不陌生，所以他对于“房间变大了”这种视觉差并没有太在意，这种小儿科的袭击方式似乎还意外地治好了他的近视。再过几分钟Oswald就该到了，他不想因为这段并未造成实质性伤害的小插曲耽误今天的重要活动。

处变不惊，这是一个称职的幕僚长应有的基本素养。

做了个深呼吸之后，Edward从地板上站起来，准确地说，是试图站起来但失败了。他的腿被肥大的裤管绊住，过长的衬衫袖子垂到膝盖，他刚迈出一步，就重新摔进了这团纠缠的衣物中。当他把整条胳膊轻松地从大得不可思议的衬衫领子里抽出来时，发现它们小的可笑，像是十岁小男孩的手。

Edward站在原地盯着自己的迷你手掌，一个滑稽的念头蹦出来，与理智搏斗。不不不，这不可能，即使是在哥谭市，也不可能发生这样荒唐的事。

门外响起踢踢踏踏的脚步声，Oswald推开门，眉飞色舞道：“Ed，你绝对猜不到我刚刚……”

他顿住了，皱起眉四下看了看：“谁家的小孩？”

Edward的理智彻底崩塌了。

***

“好了，我们再确认一遍。”

两小时后，他们在前往134公共学校的路上，Edward坐在汽车后座里翻看备忘录，他穿着Oswald临时让裁缝送过来的儿童礼服样衣，尚未变声的稚嫩少年音跟语气中透出的沉着老成对比鲜明。

“有媒体到场，记得保持微笑。来搭话的如果是有用的大人物，我会扯你的衣袖，如果是其他人没必要浪费时间……”

“说真的，Ed，你没必要一直重复这些，我知道该怎么做。”Oswald打断他年仅十岁的幕僚长，发现他甚至还没有椅背高，“你小时候真矮。”

Edward抬起头习惯性地去推眼镜，推了个空：“Oswald，这很严肃。我没办法以正常状态陪你出席这次活动，所以，你得记住这些，不能出差错。”

“今天还有什么能错得更离谱吗？”Oswald夸张地耸肩。

的确没有什么能比让成年人退化成幼童的毒气更离谱的了。

一踏进学校大门，Oswald就被等候在此的媒体们团团围住，失去了身高优势的Edward差点被热情的成年人们挤扁，一路扯着Oswald的外衣下摆才勉强冲出重围。不过仍有敏锐的记者发现了市长身边这个陌生的小男孩，伸长了话筒追问。

“市长先生，我注意到幕僚长今天没有出席，而是这位可爱的小朋友陪同您一起，您可以为我们介绍一下吗？”

这是个好问题。Edward听到“可爱”两个字全身都绷紧了，他和Oswald一道转身，站在台阶上面对占满半个院子的摄像机镜头。

就按照我们事先排演好的，没问题的，能骗过去。Edward抬头给了Oswald一个眼神示意，但对方并没有在看这边。

“Well，看来是时候介绍给大家了。”Oswald整了整被扯歪的衣襟，微笑道，“这是我的养子，Edmond Cobblepot。”

“这和我们说好的不一样！”Edward小跑赶上走在前面的Oswald，这会儿他们正在校长和几位老师的簇拥下参观各个年级，“养子？可信度太低了。”

“远房亲戚家的侄子就可信了吗？我根本没有什么远房亲戚！”Oswald对一群冒着鼻涕泡跑过他身边的小不点们硬挤出微笑，一边低声说，“况且，收养一个孤儿更有助于塑造本市长值得信任的亲民形象。”

Edward还想反驳，但当他看到几个老师用慈爱的目光打量他，一边捂着心口讨论市长的养子有多么可爱时，他意识到Oswald可能是对的。

他们来到三年级的活动室，一群学生正围着圆桌玩拼图游戏，Oswald走过去低头看了一会儿，摄影师咔嚓咔嚓地抓拍着，这场官方作秀因为市长养子的出现而话题度飙升，媒体们又会大肆渲染一番了。

“我们还有几个年级要参观？”Oswald绕着桌子走了几步，假装对拼拼图的小学生们感兴趣。

“这栋楼里有幼儿园到12年级。”Edward跟在他身后，看到有个小女孩把一个图块拼反了，他伸出手把那块拼图转了半圈，完美地嵌进了图案里。

一旁的女教师仿佛发现了宝藏一样，立刻热情地迎上来：“市长先生，不如让您的儿子也加入进来吧，我相信他们会相处得很愉快！”

Edward僵硬地抬起头，做出“NO”的嘴型向Oswald求助，他不想和一群十岁的孩子待在一起拼安徒生童话场景，那会把人逼疯的。

“好主意，为什么不试试看呢？”Oswald俯身捏了捏Edward小小的肩膀，“Edmond，my dear，做个乖孩子，认识几个新朋友怎么样？”

Edward难以置信地看着他：“你不能把我丢在这儿。”

Oswald假装为他整理衣领，压低声音说：“你知道我不能带你参加跟教育部长的会议，你就待在这儿，表现得正常一点。”

Edward意识到他说得没错，校方和媒体都在看着呢，他必须表现得像个正常孩子一样，不能搞砸。

“好的，Os……爸。”

空气在二人之间凝固了两秒钟，Oswald嘴角抽动了几下，Edward看得出来他在忍笑。这太不公平了，他发誓今天的行程一结束，就开始追查炸弹的事，不管是谁干的，那人都死定了。

接下来，随行的摄影师又拉着Edward拍了十多张玩拼图的照片，最后才恋恋不舍地放过他。市长一行人离场之后，Edward终于松了口气，用了一分钟时间把拼图拼完，便借口去洗手间，在老师惊愕的目光中逃离了现场。

他刚拐上走廊，就被墙角的黑影惊得跳了起来，小孩子脆弱的神经啊。

“你在这里做什么？”他厉声质问坐在地上的小男孩，但童音不怎么有震慑力。

“我刚刚一直坐在这里，所以应该是我问你在这里做什么？”男孩抬起头，几缕金棕色的碎发垂在额前，平静地看着他。

“我……正要去洗手间。”Edward不想多待，转身就走。

“发现自己很难融入他们，是吗？”

Edward收回了迈出去的脚，转头看着这个有些阴郁的孩子，才注意到他抱着本子在画画，抽象的画面晦涩难懂。

“我刚刚看到你和他们一起玩了，你是市长的儿子。”

“养子。”Edward执着地纠正道。

“Whatever。”小男孩耸耸肩，一副无所谓的样子，“你一定很受欢迎。人人都想认识你，但你发现他们大多数都是白痴。”

Edward眯起眼睛，他有点喜欢这个小男孩了。

“你叫什么名字？”

“Luke。”对方回答，“你是Edmond对吧？”

Edward点点头，走过去和Luke一起坐了下来：“所以，Luke，你怎么不和大家一起玩？”

“他们不喜欢我。”Luke回答，“他们叫我怪胎，但我知道我只是比他们聪明而已。”

Edward深受触动：“我明白。我懂那种感觉。”

“真的吗？”Luke投来半信半疑的神情。

“相信我。”Edward说，“我知道当个别人口中的‘怪胎’是什么感觉。”

Luke打量了他一会儿，最后冲他笑了一下。

“但是Miss Ross 不一样。”他接着说道，“她总是对我很好，我很喜欢她。我想，等我长大后，我会娶她。”

Edward意识到他说的是那个热情的女教师。不是个好选择，他在心里说。

“你呢？你有喜欢的人吗？”Luke突然把问题抛给了他。

“呃……”Edward不确定是否想和一个十岁小男孩讨论感情，他决定应付过去，“算有吧。”

Luke狐疑地看着他：“爱不能模棱两可。喜欢就是喜欢，你无法欺骗你的内心。”

“你听起来一点不像只有十岁。”Edward惊叹。

“你不也是吗？”Luke得意地看着他，“我妈妈总是告诉我，幸福只会降临在有勇气的人身上，所以，我打算告诉Miss Ross我喜欢她。”

我相信你曲解你妈妈的意思了，Edward想，但他只是友好地笑了笑：“祝你好运。”

“谢谢，你也应该找机会告诉她的，Edmond。”Luke低下头，继续在纸上涂着，“否则你会后悔的。”

好吧，不管跟一个十岁的小孩谈论爱情观有多么诡异，但你不得不承认他说的有道理。Edward靠着墙壁仰望天花板，几个月以来第一次认真思考这个问题：他和Oswald的关系。

自从市长选举之后，他们之间的友谊达到了某种前所未有的高度，Edward十分享受这种彼此信任彼此依赖的默契感，但是，不知从什么时候开始，他发现自己无法仅仅满足于雇主与雇员的关系，却又无法确定Oswald是不是也这么想。所以，在遭遇袭击的那个晚上，他对Oswald说出“你永远可以依靠我”这种话，算是一个小小的试探，毕竟如果直接告诉他“我想与你超越朋友关系”大概只会把那只敏感的小鸟吓跑吧？

但他不确定Oswald是否接收到了正确的信息，那之后他一直没有什么反应，Edward更不敢贸然示爱，Oswald是他此生最重要的朋友，他不能冒这个险。

但是，他真的甘心把这份感情带进坟墓吗？

毕竟，幸福只会降临在有勇气的人身上。

尽管被困在十岁儿童的身体里有诸多不便，但这的确能让人学会重新用孩童的目光看待世界，虽然有时过于天真直率，却也更加简单纯净。片刻思考之后，Edward感到困扰自己许久的问题突然变得清晰起来，当你把成年人的顾虑、恐惧和犹豫不决统统抛开之后，剩下的只有最真实最原始的诉求，就像小Luke告诉他的那样，你无法欺骗你的内心。

人类永远无法拒绝爱。

“我知道该怎么做了。”Edward站起来，欢快地说，“谢谢你，Luke。”

“很高兴能帮上忙。”Luke同样回报以笑容。

“噢，还有，”Edward顺着走廊往活动室走了两步，又折回来，“听着，如果有谁再叫你怪胎，你就把他从楼梯上推下去。”

推开活动室的门，三年级的孩子们已经回去上课了，媒体也结束了今天的拍摄，只有几位老师还陪同着教育部长与市长聊天，Edward走进去，站了一会儿，发现没人注意自己，于是他清了清嗓子。

“Os……爸，参观结束了吗？”

Oswald这才想起来自己还有个儿子，Edward又一次得到众人的夸奖，在被摸头数次之后，他终于得以离开这所令人难忘的学校。

“今天还算顺利，不是吗？”回程路上，Oswald看起来很是满意，“没出什么岔子，你表现得也很好。”

“Oswald，今晚的安排恐怕要有变动。”Edward似乎没在听，他皱着眉，盯着膝盖上的文件夹若有所思。

“噢，对，本来是……是想邀请你来吃晚饭的。不过现在这个样子……你想取消我也能理解。”

“什么？不！”Edward叫道，“你不能取消今天的晚宴！”

Oswald被绕晕了：“你说有变动……”

“我是说，需要你来选一瓶红酒了，我这个样子，没有任何一家店敢卖酒给我。”

“噢，红酒，没错。”Oswald恍然大悟，“没问题。但是，你现在饮酒真的合法吗？”

Edward向他投过去一个“你什么时候在意过法律”的冰冷眼神。

返回宅邸，Edward脱掉那套不合身的儿童服装，找了一件Oswald的睡袍来穿，他突然感到一阵疲倦，十岁孩童的身体毕竟不如习惯工作压力的成年人，这会儿他已经开始犯困了。给自己倒了一杯咖啡提神，Edward蜷缩在沙发上开始思考待会该如何组织语言，如果失败了又如何圆场，不知不觉睡了过去。

不知道过了多久，他醒过来，发现自己盖着一张薄毯，壁炉的火烧得正旺，客厅里暖融融的。他看向窗外，此时天空已经是深沉的墨色了。糟糕，自己睡了多久？他还和Oswald约好一起吃晚饭呢。

翻身踩上地毯，Edward才发现自己恢复了成年人的模样，看起来那毒气的效力已经过了。但现在他无心追查这件事，相比之下，这太微不足道了。

Edward在餐厅找到了Oswald，他正坐在桌前独自喝酒，神情落寞。桌子上摆放着精致的杯碗盘碟，但食物已经冷了。

“抱歉……”Edward感到一阵内疚，“看来我错过了晚饭时间。”

Oswald连忙放下杯子，惊喜地看着他：“Ed，你恢复了？太好了！”

Edward走过去，坐在餐桌的另一头：“你真应该叫醒我的，难得你今晚的日程是空的。”

“没关系，以后还有时间。”Oswald的笑容变得像水晶杯一般脆弱易碎，Edward突然明白这样的笑容代表了什么：当你下定决心做某件事，却因为某种原因没能做成，而你可能再也没有勇气去做了的时候，你的笑容会染上这样憔悴的颜色。

“我去做几个三明治，然后，我们还有一瓶红酒，”Edward站起来走过去，Oswald眼中闪烁不定的神色更加印证了他的猜测，“所以，这还是可以称得上是一次晚宴的。”

“说的对，Ed，我就知道你总是有最完美的解决办法。”Oswald看上去松了口气，“事实上，我为今晚准备了很久，因为……我有很重要的事想和你谈。”

“巧了。”Edward看着他，笑起来，一切顿时明朗，“我也有。”

-END-


End file.
